Dogs, Bats and Inbetweens
by Lovedupphsychohead
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are a normal team until Sasuke recieves something from Lady Tsunade that changes Group 7's lives forever. Rated M for language and lemons for later chapters.


**Dogs, Bats and the Inbetweens**

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah to be honest I wanted to base this on an anime but I don't think I have the right to base this story on any anime, ive been reading Yu-Gi-Oh and Ranma recently with a little bit of Naruto, I think all anime are awesome but those are my personal favourite and tbh I don't know what anime im going to use so I've got a quick decision to make uh…hmm since I know Naruto a lot better than the other two anime's it's got to be Naruto, so yeah I do not own Naruto and another decision that'll make later…. A plot….. and I might add my own character's later in 'the plot' but I don't know, but I do know, there is going to be a lemon so if you don't like that sort of thing turn around and don't look back or you will puke in your toilet, because it's going to be a little detailed hehe! 8P

Naruto: am I going to be in it please! Pleeeaaaasssseeee…

Sasuke: well duh dobe it wouldn't be called Naruto if you werent in it!

Sakura: SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU OR ILL SMACK YOU STRAIGHT IN THE CROTCH NARUTO, SASUKE I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SMIRK!

Me: its ok everyone, sakura don't be mean, Naruto didn't hurt you! -_-'

Sakura:And? Im busy concentrating my chakra to heal this poor hamster… *sniff*

Sasuke: heh *smirk*

Sakura: WHAT DID I SAY SASUKE!

(Sasuke pinning Sakura to the floor)

(Sakura screaming)

Naruto: oh well have fun reading and please review :P

*Anata orokana baka – you stupid idiot*

* Anata no janpu o ki ka-do you mind where you jump*

Chapter one: Frustration?

Sakura was walking in the centre of the village Konohagakure, looking for Sasuke, "Sasuke… Sasuke…" she shouted at the top of her lungs, she jumped out of her skin when he suddenly jumped down from the tree behind Sakura, "mmhm what" she turns around to face Sasuke completely red with rage "ANATA NO JANPU O KI KA, and Lady Tsunade wants you", Sasuke looked at Sakura as if he's used to her shouting at him, he got used to it years ago. Sasuke smiled, he loved it when he made Sakura mad she looked so much cuter….. Aaarrggh shut up mind "Sasuke are you even listening me, and why are you smiling like that? Helloooo woohoo anyone home, Earth to Sasuke, ahhh there we go, did you hear me I said Lady Tsunade wants you". Sasuke looked at Sakura "mm are you sure, the last time you said that I nearly killed the dobe for jumping out of no where in Tsunade's office in his woman form completely naked…", Sakura couldn't hold the giggle she turned around and bent over giggling her face off, Sasuke was not amused "that was not funny, my nose bleed didn't stop till 2 hours later, anyway I might as well go see what the old lady wants". Sakura looked around the park she ended up in looking for Sasuke and decided she liked the park, she looked at the green shiny grass that was gently swaying to the wind that was slowly swaying the leaves from the ancient trees, and making the leaves land in the fish filled pond, the fish was beautifully red and silver running through the current of the water like it was air, but the most beautiful feature of the park is the big cherry tree that was in full bloom and it was a breath taking view, Sakura loved the tree so much she decided she wanted a picnick underneath the big tree, so she went home and packed a basket full of food to take to the park with her including Naruto's favourite dish 'Raman' she put it in a container for Naruto because she had a strong feeling that she was going to see Naruto, Sakura went upstaires to her pink fluffy bedroom and sat on her beanbags to rest for a second and looked into her 5 ft tall mirror, she was admiring herself and decided "mmm, this wont do I'll have to change my outfit". She went back downstaires checked everything was ok grabbed the basket headed for the soft oak door, locked up and headed for the park and by instinct she knocked into the blond dumb dobe, "what you doin' Sakura" she gave Naruto the most scariest evil glare she could summon, "I wish you could be more considerate where people are walking Na-ru-to, ANATA OROKANA BAKA!", Naruto flinched, by now after being in her team for years he should be used to her shouting at him like Sasuke but thing is she still made him flinch, "I was coming to see you, and see how you were doing if memory serves me right, our last mission left you really badly hurt", Sakura thought for a moment *hold on really, he's here to see if im ok, and as much as I'd like to say Naruto is stupid as hell, on this occasion he's right* "well if that's all, im alright, Lady Tsunade said to just lay down for a bit and relax and I should heal in a couple of days…" Naruto made her quiet, "can I smell raman" and Sakura relunctently opened her basket in a span of a second and Naruto started drooling, as if Sakura could read his mind, "come on Naruto, lets go to the park… together", If smiles could kill, Naruto would of just killed Sakura a thousand times!.

'knock, knock'

Lady Tsunade looked up from her work and grunted "come in", Sasuke walked in with elegance and grace with every step, "Hi, you needed me, you got me, what is it", Lady Tsunade got pissed every time the cheeky bastard walked into her office and disrespected her and her uses. "Sasuke, I have a mission for you" she bit her teeth to stop her foul mouth, the Uchiha has put her into a foul mood!. Sasuke looked at the old lady and thought *well duh ofcourse she's got a mission for me, why else would I be here now if she didn't want me, the stupid bitch*, Lady Tsunade stopped her working and opened her top left desk draw and handed Sasuke a scroll, "on that scroll has everything telling you what is needed to be done and what you need, I would like it if you could get gone as soon as! It's a very important client and well were screwed if this one is not completed and believe me this happens once every year, I wish it never happens but it does so before you read it deal with it! Understood?" Sasuke eyes the daft old girl "yes, I understand, may I go now?" she sighs "yes, get out now"

Sakura and Naruto was walking into the green luscious park, and Naruto was in awe after a while he swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered "where are we sitting?", Sakura smiled at Naruto "we are sitting under a place called im not telling you, ok" Sakura said, Naruto pouted and said "ok" they both walked for a while, Naruto was finding it hard to take in his surroundings it was that beautiful, "Sakura how did you find this place", Naruto turned to face Sakura but her pretty light pink hair was swayed by the wind and landed in Naruto's face, she grabbed her hair with her fingers and pushed her hair behind her ears "sorry Naruto, I found this place looking for sasuke not too long ago, Lady Tsunade needed him", Naruto thought for a moment *hmm wonder when Sasuke went to see Lady Tsunade* he looked at Sakura "when did he go see the old granny" Sakura looked at Naruto "stop being disrespective towards Lady Tsunade and he went to see her about 2 hours ago", Naruto had an idea "hmm shouldn't he be back by now", Sakura looked at the sky and squinted "yeah… your right he should be back, wonder what's keeping him", Naruto was getting impatient, his belly started to growl "seriously Sakura when are we going to sit down and eat, im starving". Sakura ran forward and smiled "I've found it we're sitting here", Naruto followed her voice and he saw 15ft tall cherry tree, he started looking at the big brown ancient roots of the tree, going up the bark of the tree to see the trunk it looked like his dad had been here before he was born and imprinted his hand print into the trunk it looked that old, and most of all was the sight of little pink leaves swaying to the wind before finally hitting the muddy ground but before the leaves hit the ground the sight of it all looked like a glorious battle ground, you could feel the gentleness of the leaves but the sense of pride that you made it here to see the beautiful sight, Sakura was snapping at Naruto "Naruto your ramen will get cold if you don't eat it soon", Naruto snapped out of his wild imaginations, and tucked into his pork ramen, happily enjoying his food. Naruto and Sakura were both un aware that Sasuke was nearby crying after he read the scroll. Sasuke looked at his hands before stuffing his face into his hands and blubbering a silent apology to Sakura because he knew he was about to turn her world upside down.

I love cliffhangers please review and I want atleast 5 reviews before I next update thank you.

And just so you know I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you liked it.


End file.
